<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ops, I did it again by Lux1224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749273">Ops, I did it again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224'>Lux1224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterbreak Writing Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Monza 2020 but with a twist, instagram posts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Monza 2020 had gone differently, maybe now they wouldn't have this problem to solve... Wait, who said it's a problem?</p><p>OR</p><p>When your boyfriend is a Millennial but he can't use Instagram to save his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterbreak Writing Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ops, I did it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WINTERBREAK F1 WRITING CHALLANGE</b> by <a href="https://scharletred.tumblr.com/">@scharletred</a><br/>If we could turn back time. Fix-it fic about your biggest heartbreak during this past F1 season. A race gone wrong, a moment that didn’t go like planned, a market move… anything that left a bitter taste in your mouth, this fic is the chance for you to make it all better (at least in the fictional world!)</p><p>Monza 2020 is the race that brought me back to F1. For this reason when I read "fix-it fic" I <i>had</i> to "fix" this race.</p><p>I tried to add something new. I hope you'll enjoy it and that you'll find it as fun as it was for me to make.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ping!</i>
</p><p>Lando has just finished putting on his knee pads and is tying up his race suit when he hears his phone ring. It's on the physio table he was using with Jon for a warm up a few minutes ago, he reaches out and lights up the screen - an Instagram notification the only message. He arranges the last part of the suit and takes the phone in his hand, quickly unlocking it and clicking on the notification.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/HD7DVFD">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>He shakes his head amused and goes into the garage where he knows he will find the culprit.<p>When he arrives at his destination, one of the team members urges him to hurry to get dressed because FP2 is about to start, so Lando puts his last things and his helmet on but, before jumping into the car, he grabs one of the extra gloves he finds on the counter and throws it with precise aim at Carlos’ helmet who is also jumping into the car.</p><p>"I hate you! I am not that small" Lando yells over the noise of the engines.<br/>
The glove bounces and falls to the ground, Carlos looks at it, then looks up and when he meets the eyes of the younger one he throws him a kiss with his hand. Lando responds with the two-finger salute, but he is still laughing when one of the mechanics is fastening his seat belts.</p><p>---</p><p>The big problem when they started dating wasn't hiding - no. Anyone with two eyes already knew before the two McLaren drivers talked to their bosses and consequently the PR team. The relationship was supposed to stay a secret to the public, but they certainly wouldn't stop them from being together.<br/>
With the help of the team people, they were able to live a normal life - however normal traveling the world and driving at 300 km/h can be defined as normal. </p><p>The real problem was that Lando, being Lando, was not capable of not sharing everything on social media and Carlos, being Carlos, was not capable of not being sappy and romantic and sharing with everyone his feelings. </p><p>This was a problem because trying to keep a relationship secret while the two partners do nothing but share everything with the public was practically impossible.</p><p>So Lando, in a  moment of divine enlightenment and mental clarity, had come up with one of his brilliant ideas. To create two private Instagram accounts, accessible only to close friends and relatives, on which both could publish and profess their love for the other man.</p><p>They were sitting on the sofa, their legs entwined under a blanket. Carlos with his back resting on his boyfriend's chest, Lando with one hand in the hair of the oldest, gently petting and scratching him while, with the other hand, he's tapping away on his phone, giggling randomly.</p><p>"Give me your phone" demands Lando. "What is the magic word?" Carlos asks, raising an eyebrow. Lando snorts but a corner of his mouth rises in a smile "please" he mumbles and snatches the phone Carlos is handing him.</p><p>After a few minutes Carlos turns around in his boyfriend's arms "What are you doing? I want my scratches back," he says pouting. Lando smiles, gives him a kiss on the lips and gives him his phone back. </p><p>"Look! I made two private Instagram accounts, which only people we trust can see, so we can be a sappy couple even on social media without problems" replies Lando and Carlos, seeing the excitement in the eyes of his boyfriend can’t help his smile and, supporting himself with one hand on the cushion of the sofa, get up and kiss him hard.</p><p>When Carlos looks down and reads his new username he bursts out laughing "Seriously? ChillylovesMilk?" but Lando smiles "It's not my fault BigCojiones was already taken". </p><p>Carlos makes an outraged noise and pounces on his boyfriend. </p><p>If the next day they have a few more bruises because they fell off the couch fighting… it's not that important.</p><p>---</p><p>With the qualifications over and the briefing concluded, Lando and Carlos decide to spend the afternoon playing golf. Inside the park where the Monza racetrack is located, there is one of the most beautiful golf courses in Italy, and they can't wait to take a few shots. They run to change into some golf outfits and, crossing the circuit and the old parabolica, they enter through the secondary entrance and then go to the reception to ask for information. Luckily, as many areas of the park are closed on the race weekend, there are not many people around and, in no time, they are ready to go from the first hole.</p><p>Carlos takes out his phone and switches to the other account. He is too happy to be able to spend the afternoon with his favorite person, doing one of his favorite activities and he wants to capture the moment.. Too bad that his boyfriend is too busy taking an aesthetic photo to be able to take a photo with him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/ZLbZFj8">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>The two men start playing, but after a few minutes Lando's phone starts ringing.<br/>They try to ignore it, they don't want to be disturbed in one of the few moments of leisure they get to be alone. But after ten minutes of uninterrupted rings and when Carlos' phone starts ringing too, they realize that maybe something has happened and Lando answers the call.<p>"What?" he replies annoyed, but when he hears Charlotte's altered voice on the other end of the phone and listens to what she says, Lando's eyes widen "Carlos. Carlos! Give me your phone now." Carlos, confused, takes the phone out of his pocket and, unlocking it, he passes it to his boyfriend.</p><p>With quick fingers Lando goes to instagram "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" exclaims "I'm so sorry, now I'll solve it. Thanks" he concludes before ending the call, giving the phone back to Carlos and starting to fiddle with his own, without ever ceasing to mutter insults to himself under his breath.</p><p>Carlos looks puzzled at his boyfriend, but when he looks down at the phone screen and notices what has sparked all the fuss he runs a hand over his face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/dBfXXNf">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>He is about to say something, to scold Lando, but when he crosses the younger man's gaze and notices his shining eyes, he can do nothing but hold him close and hug him "Hey, mi corazón, don't worry, nothing happened" says Carlos "Yes, but Charlotte was angry... I always make disasters and disappoint everyone" Lando replies with a trembling voice.<p>"I'm sure she wasn't angry, she was just upset because neither of us answered the phone. Anyway there was nothing too compromising in your post... Can you imagine if I made a mistake and published last night's Instagram story on the official account?" Carlos asks with a chuckle and Lando blushes to the tips of his ears "Don't even say it as a joke... oh my God, that picture shouldn't have been seen even by our parents".</p><p>"But they did, and your brother even responded with the fire emoji, ‘cause you are hot niño" chuckles Carlos, then takes one of the clubs and prepares to shoot. </p><p>Lando is still speechless and gasping as Carlos hits the ball and it lands on the green not too far away.</p><p>---</p><p>When they finally get back to their room - after Carlos has destroyed Lando at golf - it's time for dinner but they're not very hungry. </p><p>Carlos notices how tense Lando still is, about what happened in the afternoon, and he knows that if Lando doesn’t get it out of his head, his boyfriend will not be able to sleep well tonight and tomorrow morning he’ll be a mess with pre-race nerves and for not having had enough sleep. So he tells Lando to go to Jon and Rupert to retrieve their dinners. </p><p>The younger one, who had already thrown himself on the bed and doesn't want to get up at all, mumbles something between the pillows, but with the promise of a relaxing back rub after dinner, Lando finally decides to get up and leave the room.</p><p>Carlos quickly begins to prepare everything he needs and when Lando comes back and opens the door, he finds his boyfriend waiting for him. </p><p>"That little smile on your face doesn't tell me anything good, what have you done?" Lando asks with a raised eyebrow, one hand still on the handle and the other occupied by the bag with the dinner containers. </p><p>Carlos chuckles, but takes the bag out of Lando's hands and places it on the desk, then takes him by the hand and walks him to the bathroom door. "C'mon, take your clothes off. You need to relax and I've prepared you a nice hot bath" Carlos tells him, and Lando's amused smile turns into an expression of pure adoration "So, today I deserve a bath and a massage? But what good have I done in my life to deserve a boyfriend like you" he whispers against the lips of the older one before kissing him  and then parting their lips with a smack.</p><p>As he takes off his clothes, Lando sees out of the corner of his eye that Carlos is also undressing. "Sly! You prepared the bath because you wanted to take it!" Lando jokingly accuses him "Nope. I prepared it for you, but I certainly don't shy away from the possibility of some time alone with you and some naked cuddles" replies Carlos before entering the tub and, after sitting down, reaches out and takes Lando's hand who, without too much resistance, enters and snuggles up against the oldest man's chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/YkcVfks">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Race Sunday could not have started better.<p>Both drivers with a smile on their lips despite Charlotte's accusatory gaze and a message on Lando's phone from his sister with a string of sick emoji to which Lando replied with a photo of him and Carlos still in bed, their bodies covered only by the white sheet and the middle finger in front of his face to hide a mega smile. Nothing new on the fraternal love front.</p><p>---</p><p>The weekend couldn't have ended in a better way.</p><p>At the last corner Carlos managed to overtake Pierre Gasly and win the Italian Grand Prix and Lando, after the unfortunate exit of Lance Stroll due to flames from his engine on the straight before the finish, was able to get his second podium in his career.</p><p>Double McLaren podium, the team and the two drivers couldn’t be happier.</p><p>During the briefing Carlos's leg does not seem to want to stay still, Lando looks for his boyfriend's eyes above the monitor and tries to calm him down, but he too is giddy and can't wait to get out of the motorhome and be able to go to their room.</p><p>The team, however, drags them into the pits to celebrate all together and, both Lando and Carlos find themselves wet and sticky with Champagne again.<br/>
After an hour of hugs that last too long to be appropriate and fleeting glances between compliments, Andreas takes pity on them and chases them away "You two are ruining the mood with your sexual tension, go away!" he jokingly threatens them.</p><p>The two drivers do not make him repeat himself twice and, laughing like two teenagers, they go back to the room, hand in hand.</p><p>If they take longer than normal because they can't get their hands off each other and use every vertical surface to bump into their boyfriend and kiss them hard.<br/>
If the room key falls out of Carlos's hands three times before being able to open it because Lando sticks to his back, showering his neck with kisses.<br/>
If once inside the room Lando drops to his knees and makes Carlos understand how proud he is of him because he can't wait a minute longer.<br/>
Nobody can say anything because they got permission from the boss himself.</p><p>After a second round and a shower, the two men are embraced under the covers - Lando tracing imaginary patterns on Carlos's stomach while the latter is doing something with his phone making happy sounds every time Lando's fingers touch a more sensitive spot.</p><p>The sound of a notification causes Lando to get up and to go look for his phone in the messy pile of clothes on the floor.<br/>
He returns victorious to the bed with his phone in his hands and cannot resist the vision in front of him. The contrast of Carlos's amber skin against the white sheets, the statuesque body of his boyfriend, his hair with that just shagged look.. so, he gets up on the bed and takes a picture, then goes back into Carlos's arms.</p><p>He opens Instagram and sees the new post by Carlos.</p><p>"Carloooos" he whines "you have to stop posting my photos in explicit positions" he mumbles hiding his face in the older man's neck and inhaling the sweet scent of home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/Gnv37wC">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>"Why? The whole world has to know how hot you are and that you’re taken" says Carlos, lowering his face and playfully biting his boyfriend's shoulder. Lando chuckles and wriggles a bit out of Carlos’ hold "Not the whole world" he whispers "at least for a little while longer".<p>"Soon" says Carlos leaving a kiss in his hair.</p><p>"Wait! I want to post something to congratulate you, too" Lando says as he unlocks his phone and starts typing a post. </p><p>"Wasn't the blow job and the awesome shag enough?" asks Carlos. In response Lando snorts amused but he hits publish on the post, blocks his phone and returns to pay attention to Carlos, under the covers.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/vQ8w5cj">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>The next morning, Lando opens his eyes, the rays of the sun entering the window illuminate the room and draw luminous shapes on the walls, on the sheets and on Carlos’ face who is sleeping peacefully in his arms.<p>The events of the previous day come to his mind and a smile appears on his lips, he raises a hand and gently brushes a lock of hair from his boyfriend's face.<br/>
Lando is tracing imaginary shapes on the smooth skin of Carlos' back when the eyes of the other man blink open.</p><p>"Buenos días, my race winner" whispers Lando and Carlos giggles "Buenos dias, mi corazón" he smacks a kiss on the chest of the smaller one where his heart beats strong and steady. </p><p>They are basking in the calm of the morning, the warmth of the blankets and the love between languid kisses.</p><p>Lando reaches out to see the hours on his phone but when he clicks the home button the screen does not turn on, the battery is dead, he uffs but reaches out and connects the charger. As soon as the phone turns on, however, a thousand notifications start to make the phone vibrate on the nightstand. </p><p>Confused, Lando takes the phone back in his hand, but he doesn't have time to scroll through the notifications that it starts ringing, Charlotte's name glaring up at him.<br/>
"Hello?" asks Lando, a little intimidated by a call from their PR person early in the morning after the race.</p><p>"Where the fuck were you?" screams Charlotte from the other end of the phone and although he has not put the speaker even Carlos, who until a few seconds before was quietly lying down, raises himself on his elbows, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"We were sleeping... it's 7 am" Lando replies more and more confused. Meanwhile Carlos takes his own phone and turns it on, and it starts vibrating nonstop with lots of Instagram notifications... all requests to follow @ChillylovesMilk_. Even more confused, Carlos locks the screen and turns to his boyfriend who has been listening to Charlotte screaming for at least three minutes without batting an eyelid, his lips sucked into his mouth and white from how much he is biting on them and his eyes bright with unshed  tears. </p><p>Carlos doesn’t understand what is happening, but tries to comfort Lando by placing a hand on the knee of the younger one, but Lando shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, pulling on them slightly.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I don't know what to say anymore... I'm an idiot. Sorry" he whispers dejected, then closes the call.  He fiddles with his phone for a few more seconds and then throws it on the mattress "Fuck fuck FUCK!" he yells, vigorously passing his hands over his face, then he lets himself fall with his back on the bed, his hands still covering his eyes and the sobs are not staying away .</p><p>Carlos knows that there is no point in pushing Lando, that if he keeps asking him what happened when his boyfriend is in such a mood, Lando will only create a wall around himself and will not talk to anyone anymore. So Carlos waits, he gently strokes Lando’s ankle trying to soothe him and waits for his boyfriend to calm down enough to tell him about the problem.</p><p>"Last night I posted a picture of you, in bed" murmurs Lando when the sobs calm down and he returns to breathe normally, Carlos raises an eyebrow "yes I know, I saw it. I looked very good in the photo if I can say so himself" Carlos tries to joke, Lando smirks and shakes his head "I used the wrong account" continues Lando, his eyes never leaving his hands on his lap "This time, however, Charlotte has noticed it too late and during the night many people saw it... it was not even passable for anything else... it was you, in my bed" he concludes.</p><p>Carlos, who has not interrupted his boyfriend until then, puts a hand on Lando's knee squeezing it to reassure him "Hey, nothing serious has happened. I'm sure Charlotte and all the people on the PR team are really good at their job and they will find a solution" Lando still doesn’t raise his head and Carlos uses his fingers under his chin to look at him in the eyes "Anyway, sooner or later we had to say it and honestly , if this soon is sooner rather than later, I'm not complaining. I’m looking forward to the time when I’ll be able to walk around the paddock hand in hand with you and show everyone that you are taken" says Carlos looking straight into the eyes of the younger one and wipes the lonely tear away that escaped from the eyes of his boyfriend.</p><p>"You are just a possessive little shit" giggles Lando "But I know very well what you mean. I can't wait for it as well , but you know it won't be that simple and it should be something where our team leads, not me being careless as usual and jinx everything" he concludes.</p><p>Carlos takes Lando in his arms and cradles him until both of them fall asleep again.</p><p>---</p><p>One week has passed by.</p><p>They have tried to stay away from social media as much as possible, if not for some routine tweets already planned. </p><p>They are packing the last few things in their suitcases to prepare for the next race weekend when Carlos receives a phone call asking both of them to be at the MTC as soon as possible. The two drivers don't ask too many questions, probably a last briefing before leaving with the engineers or some tricks on the cars.</p><p>However, when they arrive at the MTC and enter the meeting room indicated by the receptionist, they find neither the mechanics nor the engineers around the table. There are Zak, Andreas, Charlotte, Helen and the other guys from the PR team. The two boyfriends stop at the door, Lando still with his hand on the handle.</p><p>"Come on, we are not going to eat you. Don't be afraid, take a seat" Zak says, gesturing wildly with his hand to the only two chairs left free.</p><p>"I don't know if you have listened to our advice and been away from the internet these days. We had to work harder than we have in the past three months" begins Charlotte. </p><p>"Sorry" Lando whispers in a low voice, looking down at the table.</p><p>"Don't apologize. It's our job and in any case we've been preparing for such an eventuality since even before you came out to us" Helen reassures him. </p><p>At that statement, the gazes of both drivers focus first on their bosses who nod and smile, then return to the woman in front of them.</p><p>"What are you trying to tell us?" Carlos asks, his tone hopeful and wary at the same time.</p><p>"Lando being clumsy and not checking which account he's posting from was just a push. But we know how much you care to be able to live being out, so I took the time to ask our PR team to find a way to give you the possibility of coming out into the open" says Andreas attracting the attention of those present in the room "Obviously now we will not be able to follow to the letter what they had thought and prepared but, if you want, I think the time has come" he concludes before getting up.<br/>
"Now we leave you in their expert hands and go back to our boring work" Zak jokes before leaving the room followed by his colleague.</p><p>When, after half an hour, the two drivers leave the meeting room, Lando has not yet uttered a word and Carlos, although happy for the turn that  the situation has taken, is a bit worried about his boyfriend.</p><p>"Lando?" he calls to him, placing a hand on his shoulder delicately. Lando turns and Carlos immediately notices his shining eyes "Lando, love, you know that we are not obliged to do what they told us? Which is our choice, that we can wait" Carlos tries to reassure him, but Lando doesn't let him finish, he jumps on him, arms on the shoulders of the older one and legs around his hips "Wait? Wait? And what should I wait for? To be married with three children and a puppy?" he asks before throwing himself on Carlos's lips and, with one hand in the dark locks of the Spaniard, pulls him to himself.</p><p>Carlos returns the kiss with fervor and his hands move from Lando's thighs - where he had put them to help support the weight of his boyfriend - up to his ass.</p><p>The magical moment is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two men separate, Lando descends from Carlos's arms and both find themselves in front of Charlotte who has just left the meeting room "Lando, don't forget Piñon" she says and, seeing the confused expression of the driver, she goes on "I mean, beyond the three children and the puppy, there is also Piñon" she states. Then, with the rest of the team in tow, she goes along the suspended corridor, leaving the two drivers behind.</p><p>"She has a point mi corazón, you can't forget Piñon" says Carlos, chuckling.</p><p>"Oh, shut up you muppet" Lando teases "let's go home, we have some photos to choose and some captions to write" he says before running towards the exit followed by his boyfriend.</p><p>---</p><p>In the calm of their living room, sitting on the sofa under a blanket, with a steaming cup of tea in their hands, Lando counts up to three and together they post the first real couple's post, the one they don't have to quickly delete after a phone call from Charlotte, the one they don't have to cover with a friendly caption so as not to look too sappy and couple-y, the one that finally sets them free.</p><p>“Ops, I did it again” Lando can’t stop giggling and Carlos kisses him on the lips “Yes you did, my muppet boyfriend”.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/02VK7cT">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/nQtMN3d">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>After a few seconds Carlos's phone rings with a notification, it's a text from Charlotte and Carlos. Laughing, he reads it aloud.<p>"I'm so proud and happy for you, but I only ask you one thing. Don't stop posting your usual posts to which I always reply with the 🔥 emoji - you know we all enjoy them very much - but for the love of God, those ONLY on private accounts. I love you 🧡".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Disclaimer:</b><br/>The photos are not mine.<br/>Fake posts were created by my imagination. Obviously I don't know the people who have "commented" and I created the comments based on how I perceive them, this does not mean that they are like that in real life.</p><p>BIG THANK YOU to <a href="https://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com/">@loveyouhomex</a></p><p>You can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://oopshiaddict.tumblr.com/">@oopshiaddict</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>